


How To Manage A Moody Little Brother

by deanandsam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester Takes Care of Sam Winchester, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Pillow Talk, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 13:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8057803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: Just some sexy, plotless brother interaction.





	How To Manage A Moody Little Brother

"Do you think it would have been different, Dean?"

"Don't talk in riddles, Sammy. What would have been different?" Dean grunted, his thumb and forefinger pulling at Sam's right nipple until it hardened then flicking a finger at it.

"Ow! You finished torturing me?" Sam griped, swatting Dean's hand away. "Answer my question, man."

Dean chuckled. "I would if I knew what the fucking question was. Different how? If I was a wendigo and you were Mary Poppins, which you totally are, bitch. If you want a straight answer, you gotta give me a little more to go on."

Sam frowned at his brother's lack of empathy. "No doofus, I mean if......"

"........ if mom hadn't died, if dad hadn't become a hunter, if we'd lived the apple pie life, yadda, yadda, yadda! What is the fucking point of going down that road, Sam?  
We are what we are. You can't change the past. I tried that once before and it only provoked a bigger disaster."

"I suppose," Sam admitted with a sigh. " I just wonder at times if we had lived a normal life, would I be lying here naked with my big brother playing with my nipples."

"No big, Sammy. If me playing with your nipples bothers you so much, I can change venue to another part of your anatomy. Just tell me where you prefer. How about here?"  
Dean trailed his hand down Sam's body until it settled around his little brother's cock.

Sam batted his sibling's hand away, narrowly avoiding a blow to his own genitals.

"Careful dude," Dean quipped. "Don't damage the goods. You can't send back for a replacement!"

Sam turned a bitchy glare on his grinning brother, causing the older Winchester to spring into action like the lithe panther that he was, straddling his baby brother's body.

"You know, Sam. Sometimes I'm convinced you're really a girl in men's clothing. I swear that now and then your hormones play up!"

"Get off me, Dean!" Sam yelped, wriggling ineffectually beneath his brother's solid weight, the older man only too delighted to hold him playfully down.

"I'm going nowhere until your hissy fit is over, princess. In the meantime I'm gonna take care of you."

True to his word, Dean worked Sam's body like a musical instrument, hitting the keys and chords that brought his baby brother ever increasing pleasure, Sam's wanton groans and breathy sighs a symphony of sounds which filled Dean's big brother heart with gratification.

Not only could he look out for Sam in all the usual ways a brother might, but even more he could give him this, a physical manifestation of the love he bore him.  


Using his hands, lips and body, he could conduct Sam to the heights of sexual fulfillment.  
As he watched Sam tremble through his orgasm, Dean couldn't imagine anything more awesome.

The end


End file.
